A Missing Puppy
by P3MF Alpha 3-Richter
Summary: Mayu is sad when a woman takes Wanta and tells Lucy that now he is with his real family. Lucy awakens and goes after the woman who would DARE take away a puppy from a little girl...


**A/N:** Bwahaha. I hate the lady for just taking Wanta away and calling her filthy. Leaving Mayu so sad, is just horrible, after all the poor girl has been through, so… Revenge time! ^w^

HAPPY SHARK WEEK!

* * *

><p><strong>A Missing Puppy<strong>

Mayu cried softly as she entered the house, while Kohta and Yuka gave the small child raised eyebrows and asked what was wrong.

"W-wanta… Wanta I-is…" Mayu's voice croaked out from crying as she sobbed.

Kohta noticed that the puppy that followed her around was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Mayu, what happened to your puppy? I don't see it with you…"

Yuka gave the small child a hug. "Yeah, please tell us, you love that puppy."

Mayu tried to talk, her voice breaking with her sobs. "W-wanta's r-r-real o- owner c- came by and… and…"

Yuka grabbed her hand to calm her hand, remembering that Mayu had said she found Wanta, so it'd make sense he had an owner. "Where's Wanta now?"

"H- his owner came by -a lady- and took Wanta back home…"

Kohta patted Mayu's shoulder. "Well, maybe Wanta's happier with her owner. I mean; the lady must've been so happy to have him back… Wasn't it so nice of you to help out?"

"Y- yeah… She was happy…" Mayu held back her tears as she backed off from them and bowed. "Thanks, I- I'm going to go lay down, see you guys… Thanks…"

Yuka frowned as Mayu left the house, closing the door on her way out. "Poor girl… She loved that dog."

Kohta looked around the hallway. "Hey Yuka? Where's Nyu?"

Nyu drew a series of happy faces in the ground with a stick, humming a song that was strangely near to her heart…

She noticed Mayu sitting in a fetal position next to where they would keep that puppy, and noticed said puppy was missing from the little girl's side.

"Nyu?" Nyu tilted her head, giving the little girl –Mayu, if she remembered right- a gentle poke, in order for her to explain why she was sad.

Mayu lifted her head to see Nyu looking at her with inquisitive eyes; she had to tell someone what _really_ happened between her and the woman…

"N- Nyu, I- I need to tell you this… I can't tell Kohta or Yuka… I mean, they'd just tell me it was the right thing to do or something…" Mayu nervously and quietly said to Nyu, pausing every few words with an "um" as the pink-haired girl stared at her.

"Nyu?"

Mayu sighed a little, and explained to Nyu that she had gone to the beach with Wanta when a lady came by, explaining to her that Wanta was her puppy that she lost –She called Wanta James- and seemed so happy. Mayu held back another sob as she then told Nyu that she would've taken Wanta for a walk for her, free of charge whenever she wanted, but the lady said she wouldn't allow her to ever see Wanta because she was too much of filthy…

Mayu released the sob as she explained the rest in broken sentences.

"I only wanted to see Wanta some more… I guess I'll never see Wanta again…"

Nyu gave Mayu gentle strokes along her back as she explained her plight. As soon as she said that she lost her puppy something inside Nyu snapped.

Memories surged forth of another puppy… hers…? Where… Where was it? Where was… Her puppy…? It's gone, she thought.

Nyu clutched her head as terrible memories tried to surge back into her as another person came to block out the bad memories…

…

Mayu's sobs halted to a stop as Nyu's gentle strokes stopped. "Nyu? I didn't make you sad too, did I…?" Mayu looked behind her and saw her pink haired friend's face hidden behind the long strands of hair.

…

Lucy eye's glowed ominously as she stared at the child. "Where."

Mayu blinked. "Huh? Nyu…? Are you talking?"

Lucy's red eyes narrowed. "Where is the puppy?"

"Um… I think that woman went north from where I was at the beach…"

"All right then." Lucy used her vectors to knock out the girl as she walked down to the beach.

* * *

><p>Lucy stood on the beach, staring at the footprints undoubtedly made by a small puppy. Next to them were the footprints belonging to a child, and… An adult woman.<p>

She glared at the receding footprints into the horizon of the older woman. "No… I will get my puppy back… You're the filthy monster…"

Lucy followed the footprints to a house on the beachside. She stopped as soon as she heard a series of yips and barks. She looked inside the window to see a black-haired young lady trying to get the small puppy to play with her, but the puppy was hiding under a couch, hiding from her.

"James, what's wrong with you? Mommy's here, and you don't need to worry about that filthy girl anymore…"

Something in Lucy snapped.

The woman tried to coax the puppy to come out, when she heard a loud noise of something breaking. She saw a red-haired girl wearing a green headband glare at her.

"What the hell did you do to my door! Get the hell out before I call the police!"

Lucy said nothing, walking slowly towards her.

"I said get out, you freak!"

Lucy's vectors came out, reaching out to the lady, but she was too far away. "Where is he?"

The woman yanked out the puppy hiding under the couch and scooted back against the wall. "You're not getting James, you monster!"

That was the breaking point.

Lucy's vectors ripped off the woman's left arm, which was holding James. The woman screamed loudly as she grabbed her now left stump.

Lucy slashed the woman's right arm in half, her arm's bones making a sickening crunch as the arm was now split in half right down the middle. Lucy talked in a monotone voice, the lack of empathy _very_ apparent. "I'm a filthy monstrous freak, huh?"

The woman just coughed up blood as the pain became too intense for her. Lucy's vectors smashed the woman's head in, her skull crushing in on itself from the pressure of her vectors.

Lucy stared at the dead body, the little puppy whimpering from under the couch. Lucy easily overturned the couch, the puppy scratching at the wall as Lucy advanced toward him.

"…Don't you want to see the girl again?"

Wanta stopped scratching and barked affirmatively. Lucy's vectors settled down as Nyu's personality took over. "Nyu…?" Nyu blinked and saw Wanta barking at her. She smiled as she picked him up, but froze as she saw the mutilated corpse.

Nyu ran out the house, carrying Wanta with her as her brain desperately tried to repress the horror she just saw.

* * *

><p>Mayu sat next to Kohta and Yuka as she explained. "…I told her about the puppy, and the next thing I know, I fainted."<p>

"You look okay. But… Where did Nyu go off to…?" Kohta asked Mayu.

"NYU!" "Bark, bark!"

Everyone jumped a little to see Nyu holding Wanta in her arms, the little puppy barking happily at Mayu.

Yuka stared blankly. "But… Where did you find Wanta…?"

Nyu stared back happily. "Nyu!"

Kohta patted his cousin on the back. "Maybe he just couldn't be without Mayu."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Yuka sighed. She didn't know, but at least the kid's puppy was back and so was Nyu.

"But, why did the lady…" Mayu tilted her head.

"Nyu!" She raised a fist in the air.

"Oh! Did you tell her that I was sad about Wanta, and she gave him back?"

Wanta barked affirmatively. Kohta laughed, "I guess this puppy isn't missing any more!" Nyu agreed with him.

Yuka groaned. "You have the WORST jokes Kohta…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I believe Lucy killed that b!tch, and that was why we see Wanta again after that episode. …Or it could be another puppy. (Shrugs) I only watched the anime so…


End file.
